admirateur secret
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Hao reçoit des lettres d'un certain admirateur secret... Haox? HoroxRen


**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: Rien est à moi et bla bla bla...

**Note**: Merci au encouragement de Nagareboshi et au soutient de Akemi qui m'ont permit de finir cette fic en un jour seulement XD

J'étais aussi très inspiré chose très rare chez moi XD

Voilà la fic!

POV Hao

Encore une journée de pur ennuie.

Le shaman Fight reprendrait dans deux semaines à cose de raison inconnu.

Et je déteste ne pas avoir de raison...

Quand je suis allé voir Silva, bien qu'il fut assez en colère de me voir, il me dit que je n'avais pas à savoir.

Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de savoir! Il sait qui je suis? je suis son future maître et il ne me montre pas plus de respect qu'à une chaussette!

Sa ma mis en pétard pour la semaine!

Et la journée passa d'une lenteur affolante...

Que j'avais hâte que le Shaman Fight reprenne... comme ça je pourrais me défouler sur les premier adversaire!

"Hao-sama..."

"Quoi Opacho?" demandais-je à la petite africaine.

"Une lettre pour Hao-sama..."

Je me levais, curieux de savoir de qui venait cette lettre.

Une menace de mort? Qu'est-ce que sa pouvait être d'autre?

Mais je ne me doutais pas que quand j'ouvrirai cette lettre, celle-ci sentirai vraiment bon... le shoyu! et pourtant il n'y avait que Opacho et Rackist qui savait que j'adorai le shoyu...

Et quand je lus cette lettre, je restais assis, sans réaction, comme un imbécile.

Qui aurait cru que cette lettre me déstabiliserai autant?

Ce n'est pas Hao qu'il aurait fallu m'appeler mais Ahô!

Cette lettre était une déclaration d'amour...

_Cher Hao, _

_Depuis le premier jour où je t'es vu, je ne fais que pensé à toi._

_Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà._

_Tu m'as parlé deux fois, et le son de ta voix est encore intact._

_Je t'ai aimé dès le premiers regard._

_Tu es Prince de mon coeur et Roi de mon âme._

_Réponds à ce message s'il te plaît..._

_Tu dis que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment mais réponds quand même..._

_Si tu veux répondre, dépose ta lettre sur la plage, à coté du grand rocher._

_Ton admirateur secret._

Voilà! une lettre d'amour! pour moi! le sadique, dangereux, méchant... et la liste est longue! j'ai un admirateur secret! et le pompon c'est que sa doit être un homme!

Mais le peu de bonté qu'il me reste me dis de répondre à cette lettre!

Et puis je crois savoir qui c'est...

Ren...

Ca ne pouvait être que lui! Je les rencontrer plusieurs fois et lui ai parlé deux fois!

Qui sa pourrait être d'autre?

Je le serai sûrement plus tard!

_Cher admirateur secret,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es mais j'espère vite le savoir,_

_Car je ne suis pas patient du tout._

_J'espère aussi en savoir plus sur toi,_

_Ton âge au moins! _

_Que je puisse me faire une idée..._

_Hao._

J'allais ensuite à la plage et mis la lettre sur le grand rocher et partit vers ma base pensant que cette personne ne m'écrirai plus du tout si je la voyais.

Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'aurais tout fais pour m'amuser un peu!

Le lendemain matin, Opacho m'apporta une autre lettre.

La lettre sentait encore le shoyu...

"Opacho!"

"Oui Hao-sama?"

"Est-ce que tu as dit à quelqu'un que j'aimais le shoyu?"

"Oui Hao-sama!"

"À qui Opacho?"

"À Yoh-sama et à ses amis Hao-sama."

"Tu es toute petite Opacho!"

"Opacho toute petite! chantonna l'africaine en partant."

C'était Ren! j'en était sur maintenant!

J'ouvris la lettre et la lu:

_Cher Hao_

_Comme toi j'ai 15 ans._

_Pour me voir il faudra un peu patienté,_

_Et je suis désolé que cela te déplaise..._

_J'espère en savoir plus sur toi aussi! _

_En revoir _

_Ton admirateur secret_

Je pris un stylo et écrivis sur du papier:

Cher admirateur secret,

_Je pense que tu es sais pas mal sur moi et mes habitudes!_

_Mais contrairement à toi je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi..._

_À part que tu as 15 ans et que tu sais que j'aime le shoyu!_

_Vu que toute les lettres que tu m'as envoyé sente le shoyu._

_Hao._

Je mis le papier dans une enveloppe et sortit en allant vers le grand rocher de la plage.

Je l'y déposais et partit vers l'auberge de l'équipe _The Ren._

J'allais directement dans la chambre de Ren par sa fenêtre et l'y attendais.

Il rentra dix minutes après mon arrivé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hao? me demanda t-il visiblement en colère."

"Savoir d'où vienne ces lettres! C'est toi qui me les a envoyé! j'en suis sur et certain!"

Je donnais les lettres à Ren qui les lu attentivement.

"Tu crois peut être que je suis l'auteur de ces lettres?"

"En effet."

"Désolé mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un! donc sa ne peux pas être moi!"

Je réfléchis quelque seconde et dis:

"Alors sa peut être qui?"

"Comment veux tu que je le saches?"

"Grr... Et toi? de qui t'es amoureux?"

Ren baissa la tête en rougissant et murmura:

"Horo horo..."

Je fis un rictus moqueur.

"Très bien! Ren! si tu ne m'aides pas à savoir qui est l'auteur de ces lettres je dis à Horo horo que tu es amoureux de lui!"

Il me regarda avec des yeux rond.

"Tu n'oserais pas?"

"Si!"

"Très bien je t'aiderai..."

"Tu vas surveiller près du grand rocher de la plage! c'est la bas que je pose mes lettres! et tu verras qui c'est!"

"-Ok..."

Je partais de chez Ren, le sourire au lèvre en pensant que demain je serai qui est mon admirateur secret...

Quand je fus rentré à notre base, Opacho vînt vers moi et me tendis une autre lettre à la senteur du shoyu.

"Voilà une nouvelle lettre Hao-sama."

J'allais dans ma chambre en ouvrant la lettre et mis l'enveloppe sur mon futon et commença à lire la lettre.

_Cher Hao,_

_Tu voulais savoir des choses de moi? _

_Voilà mes habitudes!_

_Je me lève tôt le matin pour m'entraîner, _

_J'adore les oranges et la musique._

_Et aussi je t'aime Hao._

_Ton admirateur secret._

Je rougit à la dernière phrase.

0o0

POV Normal

Rackist discutait avec un jeune garçon.

"...Il a reçu ta lettre! Je l'ai donné à Opacho pour qu'elle la lui donne."

"Merci Rackist!"

Ils se séparèrent et l'ancien X-laws regagna la base.

'Je me demande si Hao-sama va trouvé qui lui envoi ces lettres...' pensa le prêtre.

0o0

POV Ren

J'étais allé avec Horo horo et Chocolove chez yoh et sa bande, et c'était bien parce que l'Aïnou mis avait traîné que j'étais y allé! On devait tous jouer à Action ou Vérité entre garçon...

Ce fut Chocolove qui commença et interrogea Manta:

"Vérité!"

"Qui déteste le plus dans ta famille?"

"...Mon père..."

Puis il interrogea Ren:

"Vérité!"

"De qui es-tu amoureux?"

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

"Horo horo..." soufflais-je, Je lançais un regard noir a tous mes camarades, qui ravalèrent leur rire à la vitesse grand V. "Yoh! action ou vérité?"

"Action!"

"Prend trois de tes oranges adorés et jongle avec!"

"Mes oranges? d'accord..."

Yoh prit trois oranges et commença et à jongler avec.

Quand tout le monde se fut bien marrer, Yoh demanda à Horo horo qui choisit action lui aussi.

"Embrasse Ren!"

L'aïnou se sentit rougir et alla vers moi et m'embrassa timidement.

Une douce chaleur naissait lentement en moi alors que Horo horo se retirait déjà.

Alors que mon équipe et moi partions, Horo horo parla discrètement à Chocolove qui partit aussitôt. Puis l'aïnou alla vers moi.

"Horo..."

J'avais à peine commencé ma phrase que l'aïnou sautait sur moi pour écrasé ses lèvres au mienne.

Il traversa mes lèvres de sa langue et alla trouver la mienne, qu'il caressa doucement puis je pris le contrôle en l'embrassant furieusement, et en passant mes mains sous son T-shirt, en lui enlevant.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, je en pus réprimer une moue de déception:

"J'en voulais tellement plus !"

"Fais pas la gueule, Ren-kun, tu crois franchement que ça se fait dehors en pleine nuit?"

"Pourquoi-pas?"

Il rit, puis me prit la main . Il avança tellement rapidement que je lui demandais pourquoi il était si pressé.

0o0

POV Normal

Ren alla vers la base de Hao qui l'y attendait avec un grand sourire que le chinois lui rendit.

"Je ne t'aiderai pas Hao!"

"Oh? pourquoi ça? Horo va savoir des choses..."

"Il le sait déjà! nous sommes ensemble!"

Puis il partit sans un mots de plus.

Hao, en colère, alla mettre sa lettre sur le grand rocher et alla se cacher.

Puis il vit Rackist prendre la lettre et l'emmener.

Quand le prêtre rentra dans la base, il fut tout de suite appelé par Hao.

"Vous m'avez appelé Hao-sama?"

"Oui! je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais avec Ma lettre!"

"Qu...quoi?"

"Pourquoi là tu prises? ou plutôt, pour qui!" cria celui-ci en colère.

"Pour..."

"QUI?"

"Yoh-sama..."

"Quoi?"

"C'est Yoh-sama qui vous envoie ces lettres..."

"Pars... murmura Hao.

"Hao-sama..."

"DÉGAGE!"

Rackist quitta la chambre de son maître précipitamment, alors que Hao passa par une autre porte et alla vers l'auberge de son frère.

'Alors c'est lui l'auteur de ces lettres...'

POV Hao

J'allais discrètement dans la chambre de Yoh, ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et le vit écrire une lettre...

Pour moi...

"Yoh!"

Il se retourna brusquement et me regarda surpris.

"Alors c'est bien toi..."

Mon frère blêmit alors que j'avançais dans la pièce.

"Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hao!"

"Si tu sais..."

Yoh prit la lettre, mais, elle fut vite intercepté par moi qui l'a lut à haute voix

"Voyons voir... 'Cher Hao, Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu, j'aimerai tant que tu saches qui je suis mais j'ai trop peur que tu me rejettes ensuite, car je suis sur que c'est ce que tu feras. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux ne plus t'écrire car je pense que je perd mon temps depuis la première lettre. Adieu.'"

Hao serra légèrement la feuille entre ses doigts.

"Et je ne me suis même pas douté que c'était toi... tu es amoureux de moi...?"

"Oui..." souffla t'il.

Il passa à coté de moi pour sortir et je pu voir qu'il avait les larmes au yeux.

Je le suivit, mais il partait déjà en courant.

Je lui courus aussi après et criais son nom dès que nous fûmes sortit de l'auberge.

"Non! Laisse moi!" me cria t'il alors que je lui sautait dessus pour le plaquer contre la terre dur.

-Yoh... je..."

"Tu crois peut être que tu ne m'as pas assez humilié pour toute une vie!"

Je le regardais interloqué par ces paroles. Je l'avais tant blessé?

"Yoh..."

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire alors je l'embrassais avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable.

Mon petit frère soupira de bien être et passa ses bras autour de mon cou alors que nos langues se touchaient et appréciaient le goût de chacune.

À cour d'air nous dûmes nous séparer et je lui murmurait à l'oreille.

"Je t'aime aussi Yoh..."

Il m'embrassa à son tour, joyeux que je lui dise ces paroles tant convoité.

OWARIE

**Seddy**: Finit! comment vous avez trouvé alors?

**Taki**: c'était bien!

**Rosette**: je déteste le yaoi...

**Okitune**: LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

**Seddy**: les avis son varié ''''''' reviewer moi et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Review please!


End file.
